


“You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this”

by sherripolo



Category: The Fosters
Genre: F/F, Pre-pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherripolo/pseuds/sherripolo
Summary: •set pre-pilot, the first time Stef gets hurt on the job•
Relationships: Lena Adams Foster/Stef Adams Foster
Kudos: 28





	“You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this”

Lena’s heart stopped. _There’s been an accident._ She couldn’t breathe. _Stef has been taken to the hospital._ Her whole body was numb. The hospital, she had to get to the hospital. Pulling herself together, Lena grabbed her keys and drove to the hospital.

•

Just an hour ago, Stef and her rookie partner were involved in a high speed car chase. She hated being on traffic duty, especially with a rookie. It started as a simple traffic stop, she was going to write them a ticket and that would be the end of that.

Half way through writing the ticket, she saw it out of the corner of her eye. She tried to move herself where she wouldn’t get hit but she was too late. Suddenly she was pinned in between a car who didn’t know the the speed limit and one that didn’t know how to keep control.

Pain. All Stef could feel was pain. It started in her head, she felt it in her arms, her torso and right down her legs until it reached her toes. She knew they had called Lena. Usually she’d hate for Lena to see her like this, weak. But right now all she wanted was her love. She wanted her Lena.

•

Lena arrived at the hospital in record time. She could barely concentrate on what the doctor was saying, she just wanted to see Stef.

“She was in a lot of pain but she’s lucky, no broken bones. We’d like to keep her overnight for observations though,” the doctor spoke at Lena but he knew what he was saying was going through one ear and straight out the other. “We did give her entonox, sometimes referred to as laughing gas, just to help with her pain.”

As they got to Stef’s room, she looked over at him as she heard her girlfriends giggles. He gave her a nod and she walked through the door.

“Leeeena,” Stef giggled, reaching her hand out to her, “please, come hold my hand and love me and hold my hand.” Lena couldn’t help but smile as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand and lacing her fingers with her own.

Stef could barely keep her eyes open as she looked up to Lena. The laughing gas that they’d given her had certainly taken some of the pain away. It had also made her feel tired.

“You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this,” Lena couldn’t help herself.

“No, not... sleepy... just... yeah, sleepy,” Stef tried to stifle a yawn.

“Go to sleep, my love,” Lena said, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
